


Finally Getting that Drink... or Three

by ZiiMahfaeraak



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiiMahfaeraak/pseuds/ZiiMahfaeraak
Summary: After the attack on Meridian, Avad, Aloy, and Erend help rebuild the city from the damage, while simultaneously running into issues they didn't image would happen.Erend mentioned they should get that drink...





	1. Drink's on Me

Smoke rose into the skies well after all of the city’s fires were put out, and the citizens worked hard to together to clean the streets of debris. Vanguardsman, assigned by Sun King Avad, worked hard to direct all volunteers; clearing the roads, creating places for the injured to get assistance, and collecting donations of clothes, food, and supplies. Aloy of Nora, Seeker, and daughter of the Old Ones, walked through the ash covered streets, making her way to the palace atop of Meridian. Taking the steps one at a time, her red hair bounced, and her armour shimmered.

            “Aloy!” The Sun King was in his casual garb, crown, and ribbons held by his belt. His chestpiece glinted in the sun, making Aloy squint. “How are things going in the city? I hope the vanguardsmen are doing their jobs…”

            Aloy nodded and smirked, “Yes, they seem to be doing well.” She shrugged, “Definitely not what they’re used to, but they like taking charge.” Avad smiled.

            “I’m glad to hear this, Aloy. Thank you for everything you have done for us… for me. You truly didn’t have to stay in Meridian.” Aloy looked down and smiled, she knew she could have gone, left Meridian to explore more of her “mother”, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave.

            “It’s no problem at all.” She looked around and sighed. “I really do like it here.” Avad nodded and smiled again, putting his hands on his hips. Blameless Marad walked up and whispered something in his ear, Avad’s face suddenly turning flat.

            “Yes. I understand.” He looked to Aloy. “I’m sorry, Aloy, but I must be going. I will see you tonight?”

            “It’s alright. Duties of being the Sun King and all.” Aloy laughed. “I’ll see you then.” Aloy walked to the railing as the Sun King and his steward left, and leant on it with her arms. Shutting her eyes, she felt the sun caress her skin and warm it. She admits, after being here for so long, she started to love the sun and its embrace of comfort. Aloy opened her eyes and gazed across the sun soaked land. A tallneck walking in the distance, observing the other machines beneath it. This surely was one that Aloy had already overriden, gaining her a great vantage point of the land surrounding it. Sighing and standing up straight, Aloy turned around and went down into the city to continue her cleanup duties.

 

Walking into the damaged house, beams lying on the ground, the roof had collapsed and left many personal items buried beneath. Aloy coughed into her arm from the dust and ash, and made her way over to the giant beam in the middle. She placed her hands underneath it, and lifted getting it a few inches off the ground before it slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor with a thud. Aloy grunted and kicked the beam.

            “Whoa, there, what did that beam ever do to you?” A deep, gruff voice said from behind Aloy. She turned around and crossed her arms.

            “Erend.” He looked tired, worn, and hot, sweat gathered on his brow. Aloy couldn’t understand how he could wear the armor of the vanguard and not pass out. “Want to help me lift this?” Erend smirked and lifted his arms to stretch.

            “Yeah, I guess I can.” He chuckled and walked over to the other side of the beam, “I’ve been a bit sore from picking up every other beam, but for you, I’ll pick up another.” Aloy shook her head and placed her hands underneath the beam once again. “On three.... One, two, three.” Erend and Aloy lifted the large beam and walked out the door, placing it on the side of the street.

            “Thanks.” Aloy sighed, wiping her hands on her legs, “why are you here anyway? Aren’t you supposed to be preparing for the announcement?”

            Erend shrugged and looked around, “It’s already prepared. Some of the vanguard are already there to take guard. I came here to get you. Avad wants to speak to you.”

            “Oh.” Aloy relied, confused. “I just spoke to him earlier, did something happen?”

            Erend shook his head, “Nah, he didn’t say. Just told me to find you and bring you to him.”

            Aloy made a face at Erend and put her hands on her hips, “Does he really need to talk to me? Or is this another Oseram trick of yours?”

            Erend scoffed, shaking his head, “Aloy... will you please just come along.”

            “Yeah, okay, fine.” Aloy smiled and joined Erend’s side as they left the ruined home. “So, how has cleaning up Meridian been for you?”

            “It’s been alright, considering I haven’t been able to drink anything since Avad told me to stay professional. How do you like Meridian so far? Not as pretty as you first saw it, is it?”

            She shook her head, “you know, it’s probably best not to be drunk twenty-four seven, Erend.” Aloy looked over to the buff Oseram beside her and smirked. “But Meridian is beautiful, despite the destruction. I’m starting to really like it here.”

            “Hey, you wouldn’t know! Have you even had a drink before?” Erend stopped walking and pointed at Aloy accusingly. Aloy glared back.

            “No.” She looked down at her boots then back up at Erend, “which makes me more _mature._ ”      

            Erend chuckled and poked Aloy’s armor, “more _mature_? Ha! I’m older than, don’t forget.”

            “You’re right, Erend. You’re _old_.”

            “Hey, now… I’m not old.” He crossed his arms and frowned at Aloy who gave him a smile and punched his arm gently.

            “I’m kidding, Erend.” She looked over to the gathering crowd in the distance. “We need to hurry, the announcement is soon.” Erend nodded and they started off again towards the main circle of Meridian.

Upon approach, many people had settled in wait for the Sun King’s first public announcement, and Erend and Aloy made their way to a building behind the makeshift stage. This building was still standing, unlike others on the edges of the city, and was made into a temporary inn. Aloy did not stay in this inn, and also gently refusing the Sun King’s offer to stay in a guest room at the royal palace. No matter how close Aloy became with people in Meridian, she did not want to be a burden on them. As far as Erend and Avad knew, Aloy was staying somewhere safe in Meridian. They had no idea she slept outside in a tree every night. Aloy hoped they never found out.

They entered the inn and immediately turned up the stairs and into a corner room where Avad stood with Blameless Marad.

            “Aloy, thank you so much for coming on such short notice, but I wanted to let you in on some things happening.” Avad said, nodding to both Aloy and Erend in greeting.

            “It’s fine, what’s the issue?” Aloy replied, motioning for Avad to continue.

            “Well, it seems as though there have been some Carja nobles whom have had some items gone missing. They seem to think the homeless are stealing their possessions. I really do not want a rift to form between the citizens, especially as the city is being rebuilt from the attack.” Avad sighed and shook his head, “Aloy, please, if you can, take a look for me to see who has stolen these goods? I will speak about it during my announcement, but it would be helpful, with your tracking skills, to find out who is stealing.” Erend looked over to Aloy as she nodded to Avad.

            “I’ll see what I can do. I may be able to even find some things out before your announcement if I get started now.”

            “Thank you, Aloy. You are so appreciated for everything. The nobles are just around the east entrance to the circle.” Avad smiled kindly at Aloy, and her face turned ever so slightly red.

            “I’ll get going then.” Aloy quickly turned and left the room, skipping down their stairs as fast as possible. A dull roar from the gathering crowd startled Aloy as she exited the inn, hundreds of people filled the circle, and even more filtered out the entrances. Aloy turned east, and shouldered through the crowd until she found two noble Carja standing next to bags of belongings and sleeping roles.

            “Are you the nobles whom had been robbed?”

            “Yes! Thank you for coming to help us. Just this morning, we realized that our precious family heirlooms were missing from our bags. We have not taken them out since putting them in, and we were sure to sleep with them very close by. They’re carvings of our ancestors.”

            “Is there anyone you know who would want to steal these from you?”

            “No, other than those whose belongings all went down in the attack. We would’ve helped them out had they just asked! But to steal from us…” The noble shook his head.

            “Well, I’ll see if I can find out who took them.” Aloy turned on her focus, the small remnants of ashy footprints were covering the streets, along with debris everywhere, making it hard to pinpoint anything out of the ordinary. Then she saw it, the small scuffle marks of bare feet, what looks like straps from a burlap sack fell on the ground. Aloy caught a track and highlighted it with the focus, and followed it down the street. The further she tracked the footprints, the closer to the edge of the city Aloy got. Finally she came across a resting place just outside of a fallen building, a sleeping mat on the ground and bags laying around haphazardly. Aloy took it upon herself to fumble through the bags, looking for the heirlooms. Her fingers touched something cold and rough, and upon taking it out, recognized the description of the engraving. _But I wonder who even took it…_ Aloy thought. _I might as well take this back to the nobles for now._ Aloy made her way back to the Carja nobles and handed the heirloom over.

            “I found it in someone else’s bag, although they were not there. I will have to investigate further tomorrow.”

The noble smiled and hugged the engraved steel. “Thank you for finding this for us. May the sun light your path!” Aloy nodded and smiled, then made her way back to Avad.

            “You’re back already?” Erend asked incredulously.

            “I found their missing belongings, but the person who stole it was not there. I will have to continue tomorrow.”

Avad nodded. “Thank you, Aloy. No need to further investigate; I will approach the topic and will provide the citizens with assistance regarding supplies and food.”

            “Your Luminescence, it’s time.” The Blameless Marad said. He nodded and walked out of the inn. Aloy and Erend followed behind and placed themselves of the back of the stage as extra protection.

The crowd started screaming once Avad walked up. Blameless Marad held up his hands to quiet the crowd, and once it was, Avad began. “Thank you all for coming out tonight. First, I apologize greatly for the damages and destruction that occurred during the Shadow Carja attack, and want to let you know that we are working diligently to make Meridian clean and bountiful of beautiful architecture once again. In doing so, I will, myself, help with the designing and building of these new buildings.” The crowd cheered loudly, and Avad gave a small smile and held up his hand. “Secondly, to all of you in need, I have ordered the Hunter’s lodge, which is still standing, to house anyone who needs it, along with other buildings and houses whom the owners so gratefully opened up to you. Third, not a single one of you will go hungry or find yourselves lacking supplies. From my own money and storages, food and supplies will be handed out to all those who need it until Meridian is once again restored in the sun’s light.” Clapping and whistling came from every one of the citizens, and even Erend whooped in agreement. Aloy smiled and clapped her hands, knowing just how hard it was for Avad to put himself out there like this. Blameless Marad ushered Avad off the stage and into the inn once again for protection, Erend and Aloy following behind.

            “Great speach, Avad! You really know how to woo ‘em.” Erend said, patting him on the shoulder. Avad gave him a look and Erend placed his hand back at his side and apologized with a smile. “So… we still celebrating or what?” He asked.

            “Yes… Although I am still quite tentative to go. But with you two at my side, I have no doubt that I will be safe.” Avad said, looking at Aloy with admiration. Erend crossed his arms and looked over to Aloy.

            “You still coming, sober girl?” Erend asked, teasing Aloy.

            “I was thinking of just going back to sleep…”

            “No. No way, Aloy. You’re getting your first drink tonight. It’s on me.” Erend grabbed her shoulders and motioned her out the door with him, towards the tavern. “We’ll see you there, Sun King!” He yelled over his shoulder. Avad shook his head and chuckled.

            “What ever happened to not being able to drink during the rebuilding?” Aloy asked as she was pushed towards the tavern.

            “Tonight is cause for celebration, Aloy. Even Avad is making this exception to come out tonight! He never leaves his palace and goes into the taverns. Something about his reputation gets in his way!” The tavern quickly was before them and Erend took his hands off of Aloy. “Ladies first.” He motioned her inside and followed. The smell was the first thing Aloy noticed about the tavern. Bitter, pungent, and warm it quickly surrounded Aloy’s senses and made her pause.

            “It… smells in here.” She said, wrinkling her nose. Erend laughed and placed his hand on her back to guide her to an empty table.

            “You’ll get used to it in a few minutes.” They sat down at the table next to each other, and Erend signaled for the maiden to bring them a few pints of mead. Once the woman brought them and set them down on the table, Erend slid one over to Aloy and grabbed one himself. “Cheers, Aloy.” He lifted his glass, and Aloy lifted hers to meet his.

            “Cheers.” Aloy smiled. Erend took a big swig of his mead, at least two inches gone from the top. Aloy brought the glass to her face sniffed the cup and frowned.

            “Go on, Aloy. If you don’t like it you don’t have to drink the rest.” Erend smiled at her, encouraging her to try it. She tipped it forward and took a small sip. Aloy’s face remained neutral.

            “It’s not as bad as I expected.” She said, taking another sip. Erend laughed.

            “Good!” He took another swig, now half of his mead was gone. Aloy also kept drinking, and Avad walked up to the table, in completely casual Carja noble clothes which made Aloy do a double-take.

            “Oh my gosh. I almost didn’t recognize you.” Aloy said, taking a sip. Erend passed the other pint on the table over to the empty chair that Avad now sat down in.

            “Best to look like everyone else right? That way less people will notice me.” He said, and took his mead.

            “This look suits you.” Aloy said, Avad and Erend glancing over at her, eyebrows raised. “Not that your other clothes don’t…” She looked down and placed her lips on her pint.

            “Look at that, she’s already tipsy I think!” Erend told Avad while smacking Aloy’s arm.

            “Don’t force her to drink, Erend.” Avad said, looking worried.

            “Don’t worry, I’m not!” Erend defended. “Tell him, Aloy!” He looked at her.

            “He’s not forcing me, Avad, it’s okay.”

            “Good.” Avad conceded, “Well, then. Time to celebrate our successes so far. And for Aloy!”

            “For Aloy!” Erend shouted and finished his first pint, while Aloy blushed and sipped her mead, only half done.

. . .

            “Sun Kin, yuh arh drinken too much!” Erend pointed his finger in Avad’s face, and he swapped it away.

            “Erend, I’m...” Avad hiccuped. “...not.”

            “Erend...Erend, watch… I bet eh can juhmp fum thiz table to tha one befoh you cahn… drenk another pint!” Aloy jumps up onto the table, stumbling slightly.

            “Yer on, Aloy. Avahd, be theh judge.” Erend grabbed a full pint on the table by Aloy’s feet, ready to chug. Aloy crouched and jumped, getting absolutely nowhere and falling onto the ground.

            “Shiiiiit, Aloy! You okay?” Erend asked, laughing and spilling mead all over himself.

            “I cahn dew better thehn that, Aloy! Wattch an’ learn.” Avad said, crawling onto the table, whooping as he stood up straight. Erend looked over to Aloy and shook his head.

            “Avad, come back down, it’s time ta go home…” Erend got up and reached for the Sun King, ushering him down from the table. Aloy grabbed his arm and tugged, and Avad came down before one of them had to physically pick him up. Both Avad and Aloy stumbled when he reached the ground, and Avad hugged Aloy.

            “You areh a savior, Aloy.” Avad slurred, passing out in her arms. Erend called over some vanguard soldiers that knew he was here and ordered them to take him back to his room in the palace and make sure he was safe until morning. Aloy smiled and watched Avad as he was taken away by his men and looked over to find Erend watching her.

            “Whaht?” Aloy said, her vision blurry and swirling in front of her.

            “Yer drun..k.” Erend said, shaking his head. “I shuld get ya home.”

            “Nahhh, Erend.” Aloy tripped over the chair as she was about to sit back down, and Erend caught her before she hit the ground.

            “Yes, Aloy, I’m taking ye home, yer drunckk.” He brought her back to her feet and put his arm around her to steady her walking, despite him stumbling himself. “Which inn are ya stayin in?” He asked, and Aloy shrugged.

            “I’ve ben sleepin in the treeees.” Aloy said, pointing ahead, towards nothing in particular.

            “Ha ha, very funny.” Erend chuckled. “Where are you staying?”

            “I’ve been...sleepin in ah tree.”

            Erend stopped walking and brought Aloy to face him, holding her shoulders. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was flushed. Erend’s face was also red, but now, looking at her vulnerability, made him feel overheated. _She is so beautiful._ He felt more sober at her confession. “What. Aloy, you can’t be serious!”

            “Whyyyy. I like forests. Nature is beautiful!”

            “Aloy… It’s dangerous out there. I know you can take care of yourself… but not tonight. You’re going to stay at my place tonight.”

            “No...Erend, I’m fine..” She passed out, and Erend picked up, once again, before she fell to the ground and placed her body over his shoulder. He shook his head and began his way back to his place. Once there, he set Aloy down on his bed, and covered her with blankets. Erend took of his armor and shirt, and placed them on the table on the other side of his small room. He walked over to a bucket of bath water, freshly fetched from the well, and soaked a piece of cloth. Ringing it out and folding it into a rectangle, Erend walked over to Aloy and placed it on her forehead. He then placed his hands in the bucket and splashed his face with the chilled water. He sighed, annoyed with himself for being such an idiot, getting Aloy drunk. And Avad. _Avad is going to kill me in the morning_ , he thought, and placed his face in his hands, and then rubbed his eyes. Erend got up and walked over to the bed, where Aloy slept peacefully, her arms spread above her head. He sat down on the floor beside the bed and leaned against it, his head cushioned by the blankets. Erend sighed and closed his eyes, wishing he was smarter than getting his friend drunk, let alone getting the _Sun King_ drunk. Aloy stirred in bed and Erend felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Aloy’s closed eyes and parted lips, still sleeping. His heart accelerated and he shut his eyes, cursing himself. Finally able to calm his heart, Erend drifted off into sleep, still sitting on the floor against the bed. 

 


	2. An Unlikely Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aloy wakes up after a fun night out and an unlikely friend visits Meridian.

Aloy turned over, slowly opening her eyes to the dull glow of the rising sun, just about to come out from behind the horizon. She sat up, suddenly confused about where she was, and saw Erend, asleep in a sitting position against the bed. Aloy combed her hand through her hair and felt a sharp pain in her head.

            “Argh.” She grunted, holding her head in between her hands, eyes shut tight. Aloy felt as if she were swaying, and her stomach immediately twisted in pain. She scrambled out of bed and found a bucket of water, emptied it through the nearest window, and released the contents of her stomach into it. After Aloy was done, she wiped her mouth and set the bucket down beside where she now sat on the bed. _I can’t believe I actually got drunk last night, I never knew it would feel like that…_ She thought, shaking head pounding head. As the memories started to come back to Aloy, the more and more embarrassed she became. The Sun King, of all people, was _drunk_ with her. Aloy only hoped he didn’t hate both her and Erend when he wakes up this morning. Aloy looked around the room, observing the single dresser, bedside stand, and window on the wall she faced. The bed was soft enough, not too firm. _This must be Erend’s place,_ she realized and immediately felt her face get warmer. She stood up fast, grabbed the bucket, and headed for the door.

            “Aloy?” Erend’s deep voice was groggy, and she looked back to see him blinking up at her. He must have just awoken. “Where are you going with my bucket?” He lifted himself off the ground with the assistance of the bed. Aloy realized he was shirtless just then, being too oblivious before, she looked away.

            “I got sick this morning, I was going to wash it out.” Aloy looked at the bucket in her hands, then back to Erend, “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I drank so much. I didn’t mean to be a burden on you.”

            Erend shook his head, “You could never be a burden to me, Aloy. Are you going to come back after you wash it out?” Aloy nodded and Erend walked over to the dresser where he placed his clothing last night. “Good, because I need to talk to you when you get back.” He opened up the first drawer and picked out a plain white tunic and draped it over his torso.

            Aloy turned and left his room, finding her way out of the small house through a living room and kitchen, both surprisingly neater than she was expecting. Walking outside, she found the nearest water source a few yards down the street and washed out the bucket until it no longer smelled foul. She couldn’t believe that she got sick from drinking too much, and silently scolded herself. Temptation flooded over her to not go back to Erend’s place, but she couldn’t leave him hanging. He was one of her best friends and she cared very much for him. After the battle, Aloy decided to stay and help, but in doing so had her spending many days on end talking to Erend about plans about cleaning and rebuilding the city. Something felt different now, because of this situation, that left Aloy wondering if he were getting sick of her presence, or if she was overthinking. But why, she wondered, was she overthinking? Aloy shook her head and let the last drops of water out of the bucket, then turned back in the direction of Erend’s apartment.

Meridian already looked so much better, having made a lot of progress since the attack a month ago. A lot of this was thanks to the King’s wonderful donations and directing of the rebuilding. Thinking of Avad, Aloy realized, again, that he had gotten drunk last night, as well, making her cringe. She had reached Erend’s apartment and walked in, shutting the door behind her once again. Erend was now sitting at the kitchen table drinking water out of a tall glass, a second glass sitting in front of the other chair. Aloy went into his bedroom and placed the bucket where it was before, then joined Erend at the table in the kitchen.

            Erend motioned to the glass, “Drink,” he said, “it’ll make you feel better.” Aloy picked up the water and took a sip, the cool liquid soothing her sore throat.

            “So,” Aloy started, pausing because Erend did not look happy, a frown on his face. “What did you want to talk about?”

            “Do you remember anything from last night?” Erend asked, staring at Aloy. Her heart quickened, not realizing that most of the details of last night had been lost to her. Had she done something to make Erend angry? The different scenarios plagued her mind.

            “No… I don’t.” Aloy said, looking down at her glass. “I’m kind of scared to ask, but did I do something.... Questionable?” Erend shook his head, taking another sip of water before placing it back on the table.

            “Last night you drunkenly told me that you are sleeping outside… in a tree.” He said, shaking his head again, looking up at Aloy. “I realize that Olin’s place was hit during the attack but there are many places that you can stay at,” Erend got up from his chair and paced around the room, clearly agitated. “Why couldn’t you just have asked to stay with someone? An Inn? In the palace, which we all know Avad would let you stay in as long as you need. My place?” Erend wouldn’t look at Aloy and she frowned, realizing that she had upset Erend. She stood, walking in front of Erend to stop him from pacing.

            “Erend… I’m sorry. I should’ve told you. I just didn’t want to be a burden on anyone, especially in this stressful time of rebuilding.” She touched his arm, “And the rooms at the inn are better used for people who lost their homes, not for a traveler like me. I wouldn’t get myself a room if it meant taking one from a citizen.”

            Erend sighed, combing his hand through his mohawk. “You’re so selfless, Aloy. Sometimes you need to be selfish, too.” He looked her in the eyes, and she could have sworn that his eyes were red. “Please, Aloy. Promise me you’ll find a place to stay. You can stay here if you want, I don’t mind at all.” Aloy nodded. “Just please…”

            “I will.” Aloy frowned, feeling incredibly guilty for making him upset. “Promise.” Erend turned away, heading for his bedroom.

            “I’m going to get ready for the day.” He said, looking back over his shoulder at Aloy. “If you have any personal items… wherever you’re staying, move them here, okay?”

            “Are you sure? I really don’t want to intrude…”

            “I’m sure, Aloy.” She nodded and watched as he turned the corner into his room, his heavy footfalls stopping in the distance in his room.

\---

            Walking out of the North East elevator, Aloy turned right in the direction of where her little campsite was. That is, if you called a makeshift loft in a tree a campsite. Aloy jogged over, quickly climbing up the tree, hoisting herself onto the thickest branch which her belongings were sitting on. Of course, her belongings consisted of a leather bag which contained her clothes and necessities. Flinging the bag over her shoulder, Aloy started to climb down the twenty feet to the ground. On the last branch, she dropped to her feet and brushed her hands on her hips.

            “Why were you just in a tree?” A deep, smooth voice said behind her. Aloy turned prepared to grab her spear in case it was someone trying to jump her, but upon noticing the red featured plumes of a Kestrel soldier headdress and steel gray eyes, she sighed and shifted her weight to one foot.

            “Nil, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Nil smirked, crossing his arms.

            “Since all of the bandits have been killed by yours truly, I decided to pay a visit after the attack.” He shrugged, “Maybe to try to convince Avad to reinstate the sun ring again.”

            “You came here to pick a fight didn’t you?” Aloy asked.

            Nil chuckled, his deep voice booming. “Maybe…”

            “Ah, Aloy! There you are.” Aloy looked behind Nil to see Marad approaching them. “Avad has summoned you to the palace…” Marad looked quizzically at Nil, then back to Aloy.

Suddenly her heart dropped. She hoped he wasn’t about to kill her for getting Avad drunk. “Yes… let’s go.” Aloy started walking, noticing that Nil remained by her side, Marad in front. “Um, what’re you doing, Nil?”

“Coming along.” He stated bluntly. Aloy looked in front of her and rolled her eyes, not questioning this.

 

Upon entering the palace grounds, Marad looked back to Nil and frowned. “I’m sorry, but you must stay here.” Aloy looked at him as he nodded once, walked over to the railing and leaned against it. She followed Marad up the steps and into the palace sitting area. Avad sat on the bench farthest from where they arrived, looking pale and tired.

            “Good morning, Aloy.” Avad said smiling up at her, motioning for her to sit at the other bench. “How are you feeling?”

            “I’m alright. I was… sick this morning, but I’m feeling better.” Aloy smiled, feeling slightly guilty. “I’m so sorry about last night, Avad.”

            He shook his head, “I made the choice to drink, Aloy, do not blame yourself for my own actions.” He grabbed a cup from the table between them and drank from it. “I heard from Erend that you were staying somewhere… unacceptable.” He frowned and set down the cup. “Aloy… I realize that you will be staying with Erend from now on. But never hesitate to ask for anything.” He stood up from his bench and sat down next to Aloy, and she could see her reflection in his dark brown eyes. “You helped save all our lives, and you are our friend. You will never be a burden on anyone.” He smiled, and motioned Marad over to them, Avad holding his hand out for Marad to place something. Aloy wondered what this was for, but Avad turned back to her and opened his palm, showing a radiant and beautiful necklace of the sun symbol of the Carja. Similar to Avad’s it was gold, but smaller, about an inch long on both sides.

“I… can’t accept this…” Aloy said, mouth agape. Avad smiled and placed it in her hand.

“Please. It is the least I can do to thank you for everything. I want you to have it. To know that no matter where your adventures take you, you’ll always have a home here in Meridian.”

Aloy smiled and held the necklace to her chest before draping it over her head. It lay just above her breasts. “Thank you, Avad.” He smiled and nodded, getting up from the bench. She followed suit and stood up, shouldering her bag once more. “I’ll leave you to your day.”

“Of course, I know you have things to do. There’s more decisions I need to make about building, anyway. I hope to see you again soon.”

“Yes.” Aloy said, “I’ll see you soon.” Avad walked into the palace, Marad staying behind to wish Aloy off, and warn her.

“Aloy, you know who that is you walked in with, correct?” Aloy tilted her head.

“Nil?” She asked, looking confused.

“Yes. He was on Jiran’s side of the war…” Marad continued, “Spent time at Sunstone Rock.”

“I know…” Aloy said, “I’m not sure why he followed me here, but I’ll keep an eye on him.” Marad nodded and followed Avad’s path into the palace, Aloy turning around.

Nil was still leaning on the railing, now looking down into the valley below when Aloy approached. She cleared her throat and he looked over at her.

            “I haven’t been in Meridian since… two years ago.” Nil said, looking back down. “It’s changed.”

            “Of course it has.” Aloy replied, “for the better.” She turned away and started walking back into the city, adjusting the bag on her shoulder.

            “I can beg to differ…” Nil said at her side. Aloy shook her head, her red hair bouncing against her shoulders. They continued to walk in silence after this, Aloy taking in this rare moment. After about five minutes of walking, Aloy finally found Erend’s apartment and knocked on the door. After a few seconds of waiting the latch to the door opened and Erend stood in the doorframe.

            “Ah, Aloy, come in. You don’t need to knock.” He looked over and noticed Nil, now, after it seemed to take a few seconds to materialize. “What’s an idiot like you doing in a cultured place like this?” Erend looked to Aloy, “How’d you get that shit stuck to your shoe?”

            Aloy sighed and shook her head, “We… met on the road once. Now I can’t seem to get rid of him.”

            “Excuse me, I’m standing right here.” Nil reminded them.

            “Yes, I’m completely aware, Nil.” Aloy jabbed, continuing to look at Erend. “May I come in?” Aloy asked?

            “Oh, yeah, sorry.” Erend moved out of the way and let Aloy and Nil pass him in the opening, glaring at Nil as he walked by. Aloy set her bag down in the corner of the room, out of the way, and joined the other two at the table in the kitchen. Nil and Erend both sat, but Aloy stood since there were only two chairs. Aloy noticed Nil and Erend staring each other down and cleared her throat.

            Without looking away from Erend, Nil offered, “You can sit on my lap, Aloy.” And patted his leg, smirking. Erend’s face turned red and grunted.

            “Why. are. you. here?” Erend asked, eyebrows scrunched. Nil leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms.

            “I got bored. Thought I’d visit old Meridian.” He shrugged, looking over at Aloy. “Visit my partner in crime.” Erend looked over to Aloy, mouth slightly open.

            “Partner in crime?” He asked, drumming his fingers on the table.

            “I wouldn’t put it that way,” Aloy claimed, looking annoyed, “I helped him wipe out a few bandit camps.” Erend seemed to relax after this, but his face still showed hints of frustration.

            “Fine.” Erend threw his hands up and got up from the chair, then pointed at Nil, lowering his voice. “If you even think of laying a finger on Aloy or anyone in Meridian, I’ll lay my fist up your ass.” Nil raised an eyebrow.

            “Ooh, sounds kinky.”

            “I should’ve buried you from the neck down!” Erend walked up to Nil, hands curled into fists.

            “What would your precious Sun-King have to say about that?” Nil retorted.

            “He wouldn’t know about it, because I would bury you far away from Sunstone Rock.” Erend threatened.

            “Enough!” Aloy’s raised voice startled both Nil and Erend, making them look at her. “There will be no burying from the neck down, and there will be no more threats. Got it?” Both men just stared, Erend’s eyes wide, Nil’s mouth open as if he froze mid-sentence. Aloy crossed her arms, waiting for them to compose themselves. Erend blinked a few times, then stormed off into his room, leaving Nil frowning and glaring after him. “Why are you here, Nil?”

            He stood up from the chair, pushing it in before coming to stand in front of her looking down into her eyes. “I’m losing my mind having no more purpose, no more bandits to kill.” Aloy gave him an incredulous look. “I’ve tried killing machines, but it’s not the same.”

            “Nil, you need to find a hobby or something.” Aloy said. “But I still don’t understand why you came _here_.”

            “As my bandit killing partner, I thought I would ask if you wanted to travel together. Out of the sundom and beyond.” Nil spread his arms out to his sides. “Imagine all of the bandits there could be in other places, all of the savage people we could end!” He smiled at her, grabbing her arm. “Interested?”

            “I...uh.” Erend came back out and stopped in his tracks as he noticed Nil’s hand on her arm and her conflicted expression. “I’m sorry, Nil. But I’m going to have to decline your offer.”

            Nil dropped his hand from her arm and looked over at Erend, then back to Aloy. “Well, if you change your mind, I’ll be here for a few more days just outside Meridian.” He leaned in, bringing his mouth to her ear. “I know you miss it, the feeling you get when you kill…” Nil backed up, and smirked at her. Erend, standing just beyond his bedroom door, walked over and joined Aloy at her side. Nil looked from him to her then promptly turned and walked out of Erend’s apartment, leaving Aloy confused and agitated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the potentially terrible writing style. I haven't actually written fiction in a while and need to get back into the flow!  
> Again, thank you to all and any who read this. :)  
> I also completely forgot to mention that this Aloy/Erend ship is a slow-burn which might take a few more chapters to develop!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever posted online, so thank you to any and all who read it!  
> As I am in college, I cannot set guaranteed dates for chapters, but I will work hard to get them out and not abandon this story!


End file.
